


Llegó para quedarse

by IxchelNyx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 00:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12444990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IxchelNyx/pseuds/IxchelNyx
Summary: Benny llego en el mejor momento, justo cuando más lo necesitaba, cuando su primer amor lo había dejado plantado. Seis años después el reencuentro  con su pasado ya no es tan doloroso, por fin puede seguir adelante.





	Llegó para quedarse

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes de supernatural no me pertenecen son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, solo la redacción me pertenece.  
> Espero que les guste leerlo tanto como a mí me gusto escribirlo.

Miré el andén vacío por última vez, el avión estaría por despegar, era la última llamada para abordar y espere, quise esperar, pero lo habíamos planeado se suponía que huiríamos juntos, por el bien de los dos, al parecer yo sería el único que me iría, tome mi chamarra con fuerza arrugándola, con determinación gire sobre mis pies, no había vuelta atrás, no me quedaría, si esta era su respuesta, entonces la aceptaría.

Aborde el avión, no mire atrás, ya no había nada para mí en ese lugar.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- **Seis años ¿verdad?** \- me cuestionó, lo mire ahora para mí solo era un desconocido.

\- **Si eso creo** \- sentía su intensa mirada atravesarme el alma, había cosas que no cambiaban- **Castiel debo irme** \- trate de alejarme, él me lo impidió con su mano.

\- **Te vez bien** \- me dijo sin dejar de apretar mi muñeca con su mano.

\- **Lo sé** \- el silencio se volvió incomodo, tenía que irme de ahí, esto era realmente difícil.

\- **Sabes, ese día yo...** \- lo interrumpí, no quería escuchar sus palabras, para mí ya no valían nada.

\- **No es necesario que digas nada, ahora lo entiendo, ambos éramos jóvenes y estúpidos, así que no importa, lo que paso pertenece ahora al pasad** o- de un brusco movimiento me deshice de su agarre- **debo irme ahora.**

Me aleje, retome mi camino, quise voltear atrás, solo para confirmar que el ya no estaba ahí, pero tantas decepciones juntas en el pasado eran suficientes para sumarlas ahora en el futuro.

Camine un par de cuadras hasta llegar a mi hogar, hace mucho tiempo que mi alma estaba en paz, ya todos esos sentimientos de soledad, todas esas tristezas, inseguridades, odio y decepciones habían desaparecido, porque cuando caes al fondo lo único que te queda es subir y subir hasta llegar a la superficie.

Abrí la puerta de mi departamento, entré, el aroma a comida invadía el lugar, olía delicioso, sonreí, camine hasta la cocina para encontrarlo a él, me miro y sonrió, me acerque para rodearlo con mis brazos, bese sus labios, sus mejillas.

\- **¿Qué tal tu día Jefe?** \- me pregunto en cuanto nos separamos.

\- **Estupendo** \- volví a besarlo- **como tú** \- roce de nuevo sus labios. Me separe para permitirle que siguiera cocinando, acomode la mesa para los dos. De hito en hito lo observaba porque joder como podía merecer tener a mi lado a alguien como él.

Comimos animadamente, mi vida había llegado a un punto completo de estabilidad, estaba feliz, todas aquellas pesadillas estaban enterradas. Ya no había nubes nublando mi vida.

Nuestros labios se unieron una vez más, entre besos y caricias terminamos en la cama, después de hacer el amor terminamos desnudos abrazados.

Cobijados bajo el manto de la noche no podía desear más, no podía pedir nada más, tenía a mi lado a una persona que me amaba sobre todas las cosas y que yo amaba, tenía un trabajo que me gustaba, amigos que me querían, y pronto mi vida estaría completa, acaricie mi vientre con cariño, aun mi novio no sabía que estaba embarazado, pero pronto se lo diría.

Me acomodé en la cama para abrazarlo, sentí como me rodeaba para besarme una vez más, entre sus brazos me sentía protegido, sentía que nada podía faltarme, que nada podía lastimarme.

Cuando me fui del país hace seis años creí que mi vida se había acabado, llegar a un lugar nuevo, sin conocer a nadie, sin dinero y solo, pensé que moriría, la verdad muchas veces pensé en dejarme morir, pero gracias a él a Benny pude seguir adelante, pude reiniciar mi vida y comprendí que todo ocurría por una razón.

El me rescato, él se volvió mi ancla, mi soporte, mi guía, se volvió mi mundo entero. El ahuyento las pesadillas, la tristeza, la soledad, llenado todo con amor.

Fue un proceso largo y doloroso, pero al final pude seguir, esa noche dormí bajo el refugio de su protección, de su amor.

 

 

\- **Dean** \- susurro contra mi oído, despertándome. Mire el despertador si no me apresuraba llegaría tarde a mi primer día de trabajo, lo bese y me apresure a arreglarme salí casi corriendo para llegar al hospital, mire el inmueble tan imponente como debería ser, entre y me dirigí al que sería mi consultorio, nervioso ingrese.

El día fue un poco largo, pero se sentía bien, hace tanto que no me dedicaba a esto, a ayudar, en la sala principal de médicos estaban todos reunidos, dándome la bienvenida, me presente y medico tras medico estrecharon mi mano.

\- **Hola rubito, tiempo sin verte** \- mire atrás donde la voz me llamaba.

\- **¡Balthy!** \- dije sorprendido, lo abrace- **gusto en verte** \- nos separamos, el sostuvo mi mano con la suya

\- **Lo mismo digo, te fuiste y no te despediste** \- le sonreí, ya no tenía vergüenza de lo que paso en el pasado.

\- **Lo siento, no tuve opción** \- la voz me salía tan natural, como si nunca me hubiera dolido, y se sintió extraño.

\- **No, Dean, enserio no pudiste llamarme, ni aunque fuera una sola vez, ni un mensaje para decir que estabas vivo** \- me miro desaprobatoriamente.

\- **Ya me disculpé una vez, hacerlo de nuevo seria repetitivo** \- la sonrisa seguía en mis labios, verlo me hacía muy feliz, en el pasado él formaba parte de mi familia, así que no podía dejar de sentirme feliz de verlo de nuevo.

\- **Maldita sea Rubito, si no te quisiera tanto, te odiaría, pero estoy tan feliz de verte de nuevo que te perdonare** \- me guiño un ojo y volvió a abrazarme- **Sam se pondrá muy feliz de verte, al igual que Nick, Gabriel y Cas.**

\- **Si eso creo** \- le sonreí.

\- **Bien entonces hoy en mi casa, no puedes negarte me lo debes, avisare a todos para que estén ahí, nos vemos, tengo mucha consulta hoy** \- me abrazo y se despidió.

Mi labor en el hospital termino, me apresure a llegar a casa, tenía que arreglarme, era momento de enfrentar a todos, de enfrentar a mi hermano, a mis amigos y no lo haría solo. Espere sentado en la sala a que Benny llegara a casa.

\- **Oye Benny, ¿Qué tenemos que hacer hoy?** \- lo interrogue en el momento en el que atravesó la puerta, antes de que pudiera saludarme siquiera.

\- **Bien mi amor, mi día estuvo estupendo, yo también te amo** \- le sonríe me acerque hasta él y lo bese- **Nada Jefe, ¿Qué tienes planeado?** \- me pregunto cuando nos separamos

\- **Hoy en el trabajo encontré a Balthy, quiere que nos reunamos con los chicos, que te parece, ¿quieres ir?** \- sentí como se tensó entre mis brazos cuando le pregunte, aunque no me lo dijera sabía que para él también era difícil, el conocía todo de mí.

\- **Si para ti está bien, para mí también lo está** \- sus palabras me reconfortaron.

\- **Entonces arréglate, saldremos en un rato** \- lo nalguee cuando paso junto a mí y le sonreí, por dentro estaba nervioso, seis años, seis años sin ver a mi hermano sin hablar con nadie, seis años sin dar señales de vida, sin explicar nada, sabía que estaban preocupados, pero no podía volver. Aun no era momento.

 

 

Frente a la puerta del departamento de Balthy podía sentir como temblaba, estaba nervioso e indeciso de tocar, hasta que sentí la mano de Benny en mi hombro reconfortándome, llenándome de fuerza.

\- **Todo va a estar bien Jefe, no te preocupes, yo estoy aquí** \- asintió, aun sentía mi estómago revuelto, pero ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar? Toque la puerta. Esperamos que abrieran.

\- **¡Rubito! Llegaste, pasa, pasa ya están todos adentro esperando** \- se hizo a un lado sin notar a Benny. Tome la mano de Benny entre la mía.

\- **Balthy, te presento a Benny mi pareja** \- Balthy miro a Benny examinándolo de pies a cabeza, con rostro serio, para después sonreír.

\- **¡Oh! Mucho gusto Benny mi nombre es Balthazar, pero puedes decirme Balthy, soy amigo de Dean** \- le dijo mientras le estrechaba la mano, entramos al departamento, podía escuchar las rizas que provenían de la sala, sujetaba con fuerza la mano de Benny, sentía un poco de miedo por lo que podía pasar, cuando llegamos a la sala, todos guardaron silencio. Mire a los cuatro presentes, y ellos me miraron a mí.

\- **¡DEAN!** \- gritaron al mismo tiempo. Sammy se acercó a mí, por un momento pensé que me golpearía, pero me abrazo, solté la mano de Benny para poder corresponder el abrazo.

\- **Dean, te extrañe** \- susurro Sammy a mi oído, mientras besaba mi mejilla.

\- **Yo también te extrañe, Sammy** \- le conteste, reprimiendo las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir, sentí como tembló en mis brazos, cuanto extrañaba tener a mi hermano así, nos separamos, solo para descubrir que unas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, le sonreí, el lloro por los dos.

De uno en uno se acercaron para saludarme, rezagado se quedó Castiel, con el ya había hablado hace unos días, no se acercó, de lejos hizo una pequeña seña que sería un saludo. Carraspeé un poco

\- **Les presento a Benny, mi pareja** \- todos miraron a mi lado para descubrir a mi compañero, él les sonrió, ellos lo miraron y luego miraron a Cas, el primero en saludarlo fue Sammy.

\- **Hola soy Sam hermano de Dean, él es Gabe mi pareja, Nick pareja de Balthy y Cas hermano de Balthy, gusto en conocerte** \- Benny asintió.

\- **No, el gusto es mío, gracias por invitarnos** \- ambos tomamos asiento ahí en la sala, en lo que la comida estaba lista.

Las preguntas no se hicieron esperar, muchas llegaban una tras otra, sin detenerse, ya me dolía la garganta de responder todas, entre Benny y yo tratamos de responder. Entre conversación y bromas la velada llego a su fin todos nos despedimos y salimos de ahí.

Cuando me despedí de Balthy el me detuvo.

\- **Dean ¿podemos hablar?** \- me miro su rostro serio me decía que no sería nada bueno, asentí, me guio hasta su estudio donde cerro, para que nadie pudiera escuchar nuestra conversación.

\- **¿De que querías hablar?** \- pregunte en la intimidad de aquella habitacion.

\- **Dean, cuando te fuiste, tú estabas…** \- no pudo terminar la frase ambos sabíamos a lo que se refería, una amarga sonrisa surco mis labios.

\- **Tu lo dijiste, estaba** \- guarde silencio, este aún era un tema difícil, nadie aparte de Benny, sabía que había pasado.

\- **¿Lo hiciste?** \- guardo silencio, sabía que quiera decir.

 **\- No… yo…lo perdí** \- me atreví a responder, me sentí un poco más ligero.

\- **Lo siento no lo sabía** \- negué con la cabeza.

\- **No te preocupes eso ya paso, la naturaleza es sabia, no era momento** \- guarde silencio un momento, continúe- **yo no le dije a nadie, solo tú y Benny lo saben, Tu ¿le contaste a alguien?** \- lo mire aun sentía la opresión en mi pecho.

\- **Por quien me tomas Rubito, decir eso era algo que tenías que hacer tú, yo no podía, no me correspondía a mí, entenderás que estaba muy asustado cuando me dijeron que te fuiste y yo no dije nada porque te lo prometí** \- ambos guardamos silencio. El ambiente se tornó pesado, tenía que irme.

\- **Tengo que irme, mañana trabajo, nos vemos mañana, adiós** \- Sali lo más rápido que pude, tome de la mano a Benny y con una sacudida de mano me despedí de Nick.

Llegue a casa desmoronado, las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas sin detenerse, odiaba sentirme así, creí que sería fuerte y afrontaría todo, pero me equivoque, llegamos a casa en silencio, Benny con besos me reconforto, reconstruyéndome poco a poco, como solo él podía hacer.

Recordé cuando me entere de mi primer embarazo, ese día estaba en casa de Balthy mi mejor amigo desde que su familia se mudó y fueron nuestros vecinos, siempre fue tres grados arriba de mí, aun así nos volvimos amigos y cuando entre a la facultad él ya iba tres años adelante, a pesar de todo nos seguimos frecuentado, iba un poco más de la mitad de carrera, recuerdo que por esas fechas yo me había estado sintiendo mal, Balthy ya era medico así que deje que él me examinara solo para descubrir que estaba embarazado, un examen de laboratorio lo confirmo.

Fue una gran sorpresa, pero me sentí tan feliz esa vez, aun puedo sentir la preocupación de Balthy por mí, después de la emoción la realidad me aplasto con fuerza, como había yo sido tan descuidado, tan estúpido, tenía 21 años, iba a finalizar el cuarto año de la carrera, estaba embarazado del hermano de mi mejor amigo, mi padre me tenía sentenciado, una estupidez mía y me iba a echar.

Estaba dispuesto a luchar por mi bebe y por Castiel, estaba listo para ir en contra de todos, hable con Cas, ya teníamos dos años juntos, le Conte los maravillosos planes de mi padre, quería comprometerme con Miguel, el hijo de uno de los socios de mi padre y mi mejor amigo, Cas me dijo que podíamos vivir juntos, pero yo estaba seguro que mi padre nunca lo permitiría, así que le comente que podíamos huir juntos al extranjero, a ambos nos pareció una buena idea, de algo podía yo encontrar trabajo en lo que seguía estudiando y Cas era ingeniero químico, así que sería más fácil para él, no quise comentarle del embarazo, por el momento guardaría el secreto, con esa idea en mente acordamos la hora y el lugar tomaríamos el primer avión disponible para salir del país, solo que cuando llego el momento solo estaba yo, con una maleta de equipaje, un boleto de avión al primer destino que me alejara de ahí y todo el dinero que había ahorrado, con las esperanzas destrozadas y el corazón roto aborde sin mirar atrás.

Sentí la mano de Benny limpiar mis lagrimas sacándome de mi amargo recuerdo, pude darme cuenta de que estaba en nuestra habitación recostado, me beso, sin decirme nada, solo estando ahí para mí. Bese sus manos, me dejo estar.

Creí que lo había superado, que esos recuerdos, solo eran eso, recuerdos. Pero enfrentar la realidad no era cosa fácil. Sentí como se removió en la cama para salir de la habitación, me quedé observando la puerta esperando que en cualquier momento apareciera.

Entro con una taza humeante en mano y malvaviscos y un bote de chocolate liquido en la otra, me senté y me extendió la taza, coloco los malvaviscos dentro de ella y vertió chocolate sobre ellos, le sonreí.

\- **Recuerdo que antes solías prepárame esto cuando estaba triste** \- le comenté. Le di un sorbo sintiendo el líquido caliente invadir mi boca, llenándome de su dulce sabor.

\- **Lo se Dean, parece que en este momento lo necesitas** \- se sentó junto a mí y tomo mi mano entre la suya- **creo que nunca te dije lo afortunado que soy ¿verdad?** \- lo mire, sus ojos tenían un pequeño destello de tristeza en ellos.

\- **Claro que me lo dijiste muchas veces** \- le respondí.

\- **Dean yo… no era nadie cuando te conocí** \- lo mire, esas inquietudes él también las tenía, así que no dije nada, simplemente lo deje seguir- **sé que te conté lo mal que estuve cuando Andrea se fue con mi padre, pero creo que nunca te dije que tú me salvaste** \- guardo silencio, yo espere paciente a que continuar- **cuando te encontré en esa estación, yo estaba dispuesto a saltar a las vías, estaba listo… quería morir** \- lo mire con sorpresa, eso nunca me lo había contado, apreté su mano con la mía, si él hubiera muerto ese día… la sola idea de pensarlo me aterro **\- pero un chico muy sexy y hermoso se desplomo a mi lado, como ignorar eso** \- me guiño y sonrió. Deje la taza vacía a un lado y lo abrace conteniendo inútilmente mis lágrimas.

\- **Benny yo…** \- las lágrimas no me dejaban continuar- **yo estaba también listo para morir, si no me hubiera desmayado en ese momento, también hubiera saltado** \- me aferre a él, a mi realidad, nunca le había contado eso a nadie, ambos lloramos abrazados- **sabes que ese día me habían dado de alta después de haber perdido a mi bebe y no podía seguir viviendo, para que, en ese momento estaba solo, así que estaba listo para saltar** \- le conté mientras sentía como me ceñía con fuerza.

\- **Entonces ambos nos salvamos y ambos nos debemos la vida, creo que ahora sé que estamos a mano** \- asentí contra su pecho, el miedo, seguía latente, pero parecía no tocarme.

\- **Somos afortunados** \- le respondí y el asintió, beso mi frente, nos quedamos dormidos así, en una posición incómoda pero reconfortante.

 

 

El despertador sonó fuerte indicando que un nuevo día había llegado, un poco más animado empezó el día, sin variación alguna, conforme el día avanzaba la amargura se alejaba de mí.

Sammy esperaba por mí en el estacionamiento del hospital, en cuanto lo miré, supe que tenía que enfrentar a mi padre.

\- **Sammy** \- me acerque a él, me abrazo.

\- **Dean… es papá, sabe que estas de vuelta** \- nos separamos, le sonreí, no podía reprocharle nada, mucho menos a mi hermano que se había quedado con él, asentí y lo seguí, sentía los nervios en el estómago, provocándome nauseas, las manos me sudaban y yo apretaba con fuerza el volante.

 Cuando llegamos a su oficina las molestias aumentaron, quería salir corriendo de ahí y esconderme entre los brazos de mi novio.

\- **¿¡Dean!?** \- escuche que me llamaban, gire para encontrarme con un chico de mi edad, de casi mi estatura, cabello negro, ojos azules, sonrisa coqueta, cuerpo atlético, con traje a su medida, se me hacía conocido.

\- **¿Miguel?** \- pregunté cuando lo reconocí, me sonrió, se acercó hasta mí y me abrazo.

\- **¿Me recuerdas? porque yo nunca pude olvidarte** \- se separó de mí, estaba nervioso, el había sido uno de mis amigos, pero nuestra amistad termino en el momento que nuestros padres decidieron que debíamos estar juntos.

\- **Claro que te recuerdo, eras mi amigo** \- le dije mientras apartaba su mano de la mía, que no me había dado cuenta de que sujetaba.

\- **Aun los soy** \- me corrigió mientras me guiñaba un ojo **\- pero tu simplemente desapareciste, así, sin decir nada** \- percibí un poco de dolor en sus palabas, nos sentamos ahí a platicar- **Y que ha sido de ti, ponme al tanto** \- vi como elegantemente se acomodaba dispuesto a escucharme, no pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa.

\- **Yo… viví en Inglaterra hasta ahora, termine medicina, me especialice en geriatría hace un mes regrese y ahora estoy trabajando en el Hospital General, y eso es todo, y tu cuéntame** \- le sonreí, vi incredulidad en su rostro.

\- **Por dios Dean no seas tan especifico, no me digas tantos detalles que no tengo todo el día** \- me sonrió- **bueno algún día me contaras, tu rompiste mi corazón** \- guardo silencio y lo mire incrédulo- **cuando te fuiste sin dar explicaciones y desapareciste, yo… no sabía qué hacer, se suponía que en algún momento nos casaríamos, tendríamos hijos y seriamos felices, y luego te fuiste, tuve que salir adelante, me case, tengo dos niños y cuando mi padre murió me dejo todo y ahora mismo soy socio de tu padre, pero nunca pude olvidarte, eras mi mejor amigo y la persona que se volvió mi hermano, se fue, eso rompió mi corazón, porque para mí eras y eres importante** \- guardo silencio, podía sentir el dolor que mi partida le ocasiono. Lo abrace.

\- **No tenía idea yo…** \- trate de explicar, pero no había palabras. Así que solo guarde silencio.

\- **Si entiendo aun no estás listo, cuando lo estés Anna estará encantada de que cenes con nosotros y te presentare a mis hijos** \- guardo silencio, me sonrió, elegantemente se puso de pie y lo vi desaparecer por alguna de las puertas, mire a Sam a mi lado igual de nervioso que yo, le sonreí y me regreso la sonrisa.

\- **Miguel la paso muy mal cuando desapareciste** \- mire a Sammy y pareció que no dijo nada porque no me miraba, luego añadió- **te busco, cuando dijo que le rompiste el corazón fue verdad, nunca lo había visto así, aun a pesar del paso de los años seguía preguntando por ti** \- me miro y pude identificar reproche- **él te quiere, y no es el único, tu partida acabo con todos, éramos familia y aun así tu…** \- vi el dolor en sus ojos, escuche entre líneas un ‘te extrañe’, lo mire, no quería que tuviéramos esta conversación así que solo guarde silencio.

\- **Sam, pueden pasar** \- escuché a la secretaria de papá, los nervios que por algún momento se habían esfumado volvieron con mayor fuerza, apreté mis manos con nerviosismo. Entramos a la amplia oficina, digna de un ejecutivo del calibre de mi padre. Lo vi sentado detrás de su escritorio de caoba, hermosamente labrado. Inexpresivo como solo él podía ser

\- **Dean** \- esa voz áspera y fuerte me hicieron temblar, como cuando era niño y hacia alguna travesura y papá me regañaba.

\- **Papá** \- susurre en un hilo de voz.

\- **Entonces es verdad que regresaste, cuando pensabas venir, llevas un mes aquí y no pudiste tan siquiera llamar** \- sus palabras salían fuertes y frías.

\- **Yo…** \- trate de excusarme, pero mi padre me callo.

\- **No digas nada, no estás aquí para hablar, estas para escuchar-** me miro fieramente sentía mi cuerpo temblar, solo pude asentir en respuesta- **se por qué te fuiste** \- mi cuerpo tembló, no era posible que lo supiera- **sé que estabas preñado de ese amigo tuyo, como se llamaba… Castiel, esa fue la razón por la que huiste ¿verdad?** \- el asombro no cabía en mi- **lástima que él no quisiera hacerse cargo y te abandonara** \- sentí como me desgarraba por dentro con sus palabras- **sabes por qué ese día él no fue** \- me pregunto, yo solo negué con la cabeza- **porque la zorra con la que se enrollo le dijo que estaba embarazada de él, Megan creo que se llamaba, sabes que fue lo gracioso que nunca estuvo embarazada, porque la muy estúpida no sabía que era estéril** \- vi la sonrisa sádica en los labios de mi padre- **yo me encargue de que se enterara** \- ningún sonido salió de mi boca- **sabes que es lo que me alegra de todo esto, es que abortaras, fue lo mejor que te pudo haber pasado, perder a ese bastardo fue lo mejor, mírate ahora, si hubieras tenido a ese engendro no serias lo que eres ahora** \- sonrió se puso de pie y se acercó hasta mí, pensé que me golpearía- **estoy feliz que estés de regreso hijo** \- vi sus facciones relajarse, para sonreírme con sinceridad, me estrecho entre sus brazos y me deje hacer- **Dean a pesar de todo estoy orgulloso de ti, pero si me hubieras dicho, si te hubieras dignado a contarme ahora no estaríamos en esta situación, yo… te hubiera apoyado, porque a pesar de todo eres mi hijo** \- se separó de mí, comencé a llorar ahí como si fuera un niño pequeño, sentí la mano de Sammy en mi espalda por un momento.

\- **Papá yo…hn…tenía miedo de ti, de tu reacción** \- no pude mirarlo.

\- **Lo entiendo, antes de que te fueras discutimos por Miguel, por eso cuando huiste enterarme de todo por ese investigador fue un golpe muy fuerte para mí, quise tomar el primer avión, pero no pude por eso contrate a alguien para que te siguiera y te cuidara, me alegro de que cumpliera con su trato, fue dinero bien invertido** \- sonrió con satisfacción y por dentro sentí la calidez invadirme, supe que no estaba solo.

\- **Gracias papá** \- le sonreí, limpié mis lágrimas. Mi papá siempre estuvo ahí, indirectamente velo por mi bienestar. No quería sepárame de ese abrazo

\- **Así que Benny, invítalo un día a la casa, quiero conocerlo personalmente, además tener a la familia reunida después de tanto estaría estupendo, ya veraz que Bobby y Hellen estarán encantados de saber de ti y que serán abuelos los hará muy felices como a mí** \- con su mano acaricio mi vientre, los colores subieron a mi cara, me puse completamente rojo- **si también eso lo sé** \- sonrió, se alejó de mi dándome un poco de espacio, podía sentir su aceptación.

\- **Yo… está bien, entonces si no hay opción…iremos** \- vi la sonrisa de papá agrandarse.

\- **Perfecto entonces este sábado los esperamos, ya todos están invitados** \- giro sobre sus pies para regresar a su asiento- **entonces nos vemos, ahora tengo mucho trabajo que hacer así que, hasta el sábado** \- sonrió y vi como tomo unos papeles, suspire sacando el aire que guardaba, salimos de la oficina, me sentía diferente más completo y fuerte que cuando entre. Llegamos hasta el estacionamiento. Estaba a punto de abordar cunado sentí la mano de Sammy detenerme.

\- **Dean yo no sabía nada, como podía, no te culpo por haber huido, pero pudiste haberme dicho…** \- lo interrumpí.

\- **Sammy era algo que tenía que hacer…** \- fue su turno de detenerme.

\- **¿Solo?** – vi su ceño fruncido

\- **Si Sammy, solo, ya sabes lo que paso, yo estaba dispuesto a dejarlo todo por… él** \- no pude pronunciar su nombre- **y cuando me descubrí solo a punto de abordar el avión, no podía quedarme, el había decidido, el escogió a alguien que no era yo** \- recordé la sensación de soledad, pero como llego se esfumo, el recuerdo de Benny lo ahuyento.

\- **¿Sabías que te había engañado?** \- mire a Sam siempre sabía que preguntar.

\- **Si, el me lo dijo, me explico que estaba muy borracho que no recordaba, que solo había pasado una vez y le creí, por eso lo deje en el olvido, pero cuando no apareció, entendí que no solo había sido una vez…** \- me serene ese recuerdo ya no era doloroso, con el tiempo había aprendido que lo nuestro había acabado.

\- **Dean, solo fue una vez, el me lo dijo, pero nunca entendí por qué te habías ido, hasta hoy, te guarde rencor, si hubiera sabido que estabas embarazado yo no te hubiera dejado marchar solo** \- me abrazo y sentí su calor, su compresión y su amor, que iluso fui ¿irme? Para que, si mi familia me ambas y me apoyaba aun así no me arrepentía, porque había conocido a Benny a mi amado vampiro, sonreí hace tanto que no lo llamaba así.

\- **Ya Samantha no sigas que me harás llorar** \- soltó una pequeña carcajada, nos separamos para despedirnos.

 

Esa semana había sido más pesada de lo que recordaba, el sábado había llegado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, frente a la puerta de la casa de mi padre temblaba de nervios, esperaba que Bobby y Hellen no estuvieran tan molestos, sentí la mano de Benny estrujar mi mano en apoyo, lo mire y vi su sonrisa tranquilizar mi mundo.

\- **Todo estará bien Jefe, tu familia te ama de verdad y ni la distancia ni el tiempo destruirán lo que sienten por ti** \- besó el dorso de mi mano y solo pude verlo a él, ver sus hermosos ojos y perderme en su alma.

\- **Lo sé, mi amado Vampiro** \- lo vi sonreír cómplice, así era como lo había apodado por que el había absorbido el dolor, la pena, la culpa y la soledad como si fuera un fiero vampiro, para llenarme de sueños y amor, mucho amor.

Toque el timbre y esperamos pacientes a que abrieran la puerta, recorrimos el largo pasillo hasta llegar al jardín, tan pulcramente arreglado, un par de mesas y manteles se acomodaban y un letrero gigante nos daba la bienvenida con sus letras doradas donde se leía _Bienvenidos Dean y Benny_ , ver los dos nombres juntos hizo saltar mi corazón de emoción.

Los presentes nos observaban con detenimiento, escrutándonos con detalle, apreté la mano de Benny seguramente en este instante tenía morada la mano, miré a mi padre y arrastre a Benny hasta su presencia.

\- **Papá él es Benny, mi pareja, Benny él es mi padre** \- solté su mano para que Benny pudiera saludarlo

\- **Mi nombre es Benjamín, puede decirme Benny** \- levanto su mano para saludarlo.

\- **Mucho gusto mi nombre es John Winchester, soy el padre de Dean** \- vi su expresión seria, analizándolo- **Benjamín** \- vi con miedo como Benny asentía, estrecharon sus manos por un momento y vi a mi padre acercarse a él, con ambas manos sujetaba los hombros de mi novio, por un momento esperar que mi padre explotara como en antaño, simplemente continuo- **Gracias por cuidar mucho de mi hijo, sin ti, él estaría perdido, nunca en esta vida ni en la siguiente podre saldar esa deuda, bienvenido a la familia hijo** \- las palabras de mi padre me llenaron por completo de felicidad, quería ponerme a llorar. Ambos se abrazaron.

\- **¡Ya John! Deja de acaparar a los muchachos** \- escuche a Bobby refunfuñar detrás de mi padre, estaba acompañado de Hellen y su hija.

\- **Viejo cascarrabias espera tu turno** \- le sonrió y se separa, se alejó de nosotros para que pudiéramos hablar con la pareja.

\- **Bobby él es…** -

\- **Lo escuche estúpido muchacho, estaré viejo, pero no sordo** \- fueron sus palabras antes de estrecharme con fuerza por un momento, al separarnos me acerque a Hellen para abrazarla. Era momento de presentarlos.

\- **Benny ellos son mi familia, Bobby el viejo que refunfuña y su hermosa esposa Hellen, ellos son como unos segundos padres para mí** \- Benny los saludo a ambos y con cálidas sonrisas fue aceptado.

Seguí presentado a Benny y todos estaban felices bastante contentos de ternos ahí, estaba tan animado, devore la comida como si no hubiera comido en años, era momento del postre, que era mi favorito, pie de manzana.

Estaba por comenzar a deleitarme el paladar cuando sentí a mi lado como Benny se ponía tenso miré la entrada y ahí estaba Sammy, Gabriel, Nick, Balthy y Castiel, todos los miraron con alegría y los saludaron.

Se acomodaron en la misma mesa que nosotros y fue incomodo como Cas no dejaba de verme, tan intenso como solo él. Trate de ignorarlo siguiendo la plática que comenzaba a entablarse, ya todos estaban terminando de comer cuando vi a Benny ponerse de pie, sentí su nerviosismo, y me preocupe. Quise ponerme de pie y el me lo impidió guiñándome un ojo. Todos lo miraron, esperando que hablara, acaparo por completo mi atención.

\- **Ya todos me conocen, o por lo menos saben mi nombre y saben que estoy con Dean** \- discretamente busco mi mano para enlazar nuestros dedos y eso hice- **les contare una pequeña historia, como todos escucharon nos conocimos en Londres, fue extraño y hasta cierto punto fue mágico, porque la princesa que ahora sujeta mi mano** -elevo nuestras manos enlazadas para que todos las miraran, todos rieron por su comentario- **se desmayó literalmente en mis brazos** \- bajo nuestras manos dejándolas fuera del cuadro, continuo su historia- **yo acababa de perder a quien creí era el amor de mi vida, estaba muy mal, no podía ver la luz al final del camino, pero entonces lo conocí a él, entre mis brazos se sentía tan ligero, como si su peso hubiera sido creado para que yo lo cargara** \- sentí como apretó un poco más el agarre- **lo lleve al hospital y no pude separarme de él, no podía irme sin saber que estaría bien, espere a que despertara y cuando abrió sus hermosos parpados y vi sus ojos fijarse en mí, lo supe, en ese momento entendí que no podía irme, que si me iba en ese momento era firmar mi sentencia de muerte, y ya sabía que era estar muerto** \- guardo silencio y lo vi sonreír, continuó- **yo solo pensaba que era el ser más hermoso en la fase de la tierra, pero él pensaba en otras cosas, Jefe, recuerdas que me dijiste cuando nos conocimos en esa cama de hospital** \- me miro, me puse rojo, esa escena era algo que quería olvidar, negué con la cabeza, no quería que dijera algo tan vergonzoso.

\- **No** \- dije en susurro. Sonrió ladino.

\- **Dean Winchester me dijo _¿Quién carajo eres tú? Y ¿Por qué me miras tanto?_ , el encanto se esfumo, todo lo que había pensado se había desmoronado, mi princesa había despertado sin el beso de su príncipe y tenía un vocabulario tan tosco, solo pude reírme, dicen que la primera impresión es la más importante, después de eso y contarle lo que había pasado, esta delicada mariposa se disculpó**\- sentí como me miro solo a mí, como sin palabras trataba de transmitir sus sentimientos por mí, nos quedamos un rato mirándonos uno al otro por bastante tiempo. Perdiendo la noción del lugar en el que estábamos.

\- **Luego** \- escuche la voz de mi padre apresurar todo.

\- **Perdón, continuare** \- ambos estábamos rojos, pero aun así solo me miraba mi- **me conto una parte de su vida y yo le conté parte de la mía, de ahí todo comenzó a mejorar, empezamos como amigos a forjar una conexión, posteriormente a base de mucho esfuerzo y dedicación, porque todos conocen a Dean y saben lo cabezota que puede llegar a ser, pero fui paciente, luego poco a poco comenzamos a construir esta relación, no les voy a mentir, hay veces que no sabía si besarlo o asesinarlo** \- pequeñas risas se escucharon, se aclaró la garganta- **el punto es que, después de todos estos años que llevamos juntos, agradezco a dios y todo aquello que conspiro para que nos conociéramos y estoy muy feliz que estén todos aquí reunidos, porque son importantes para él, y por lo tanto para mí...-** miro a todos, continuo- **por eso quiero que todos sean testigos de esto que está pasando entre nosotros porque son especiales** \- sentí como su mano comenzó a sudar y lo vi nervioso, me miro- **Dean sé que esto es apresurado y tal vez te molestes mucho por lo que voy a decir y tal vez no te agrade, puede que me golpees, pero ambos sabemos que esta etapa llego su fin, es hora de continuar, de seguir adelante** \- mi corazón palpito fuerte golpeando con fuerza mis costillas, sabía lo que venía, se hincó sobre su rodilla y saco una cajita negra de su bolsillo- **Dean Winchester, me harías el honor de casarte conmigo** \- abrió la cajita mostrando la delicada joya. Solté su mano que hasta ese momento seguía apretando la mía, me hinqué junto a él.

\- **Sera todo un honor unir mi vida a la tuya** \- respondí, me sonrió, escuche como todos ovacionaban y aplaudían de alegría, tomo mi mano con delicadeza, me coloco el anillo de compromiso en mi dedo anular, saque el otro anillo y se lo coloque a él, beso mi mano, nos besamos un momento y cuando nos separamos todos nos miraban con ternura y alegría, nos pusimos de pie y mostramos las sortijas.

\- **John, deseo que nos des tu bendición** \- Benny miro a mi padre y mi padre nos miró a ambos.

\- **No tienes que pedirla, si Dean te acepto es seguro que tienes toda mi aprobación, solo que, si lo lastimas, tenlo por seguro que te matare y no estoy jugando, brindemos por la feliz pareja** \- todos levantaron sus copas en nuestra dirección, vi como Benny lleno mi copa, le sonreí, era momento de decir la verdad.

\- **Para mí solo agua** \- le pedí a Benny me miro extrañado, tal vez algo dolido, yo nunca rechazaba una copa de buen vino.

\- **¿Todo bien Jefe?** \- vi preocupación en su rostro, se acercó hasta mi para susurrarme al oído- **¿estás enojado?** \- negué con una sonrisa.

\- **Es que no puedo, tal vez en un par de meses** \- tomé su mano, para acercarla a mi vientre, aun plano, vi su sorpresa transformarse en una gran sonrisa, me abrazo con fuerza, me beso una vez más, cuando nos separamos.

\- **¡VAMOS A SER PADRES!** \- grito para que todo mundo escuchara, todos estaban felices por las nuevas buenas, nos abrazaron dándonos bendiciones y buenos deseos. Benny no cabía de felicidad, solo podía mirarlo y sentirme completo y feliz.

\- **Dean podemos hablar** \- mire a Castiel frente a mí, parecía triste.

\- **Si claro** \- le respondí, le hice señas a Benny para que estuviera al tanto, solo asintió, nos alejamos hasta el árbol donde nos habíamos besado por primera vez. Me senté en el columpio como cuando era más joven, recordé un poco mi pasado, sentí como Cas se puso tras de mi empujándome delicadamente para que el columpio se moviera, vi la luna a lo lejos sonreírme en su menguante.

\- **Dean yo… siento mucho como termino lo nuestro, la verdad no te culpo si ahora no quieres escucharme** \- guarde silencio para que pudiera continuar- **ese día, tenía mis maletas preparadas, estaba listo para irme contigo, estaba ansioso esperando la hora para huir junto a ti, Megan, ella llego, me dijo que esperaba un hijo mío, el juicio se me nublo, sabes cuánto quería tener una familia y ella me la estaba ofreciendo, cegado por esa falsa ilusión me quede con ella, guarde mi ropa, mi pasaporte, me olvide por completo de irte a buscar… ahora me arrepiento, debí ir por ti, esa noche debimos irnos juntos, todo sería ahora diferente** \- sentí como se detuvo, como dejo de impulsarme, no tuve el valor de mirarlo, porque a pesar de todo lo que pasamos juntos, para mí él fue muy importante y aun ahora lo seguía siendo, verlo destrozado me partiría el corazón- **Dean aun te amo** \- susurro en mi oído, en un pasado esas palabras hubieran bastado para que me derritiera en sus manos, ahora ya carecían de sentido.

\- **Lo sé** \- me gire para verlo, para que entendiera que lo nuestro se quedó en el pasado- **mira Castiel** \- decir su nombre completo después de tanto tiempo se sintió tan extraño- **cuando no apareciste, creí que sería el fin y lo fue, yo estaba solo en el aeropuerto esperando por ti, con el corazón roto y mi alma desgarrada decidí continuar, decidí seguir luchando, cuando aborde el avión creí que sería fácil, no lo fue, tienes que saber que sufrí mucho, fue horrible, fue una de las peores experiencias que tuve en mi vida, estaba a la deriva en un país extraño, arruinado y solo, busque un trabajo, un lugar donde quedarme, durante las noches lloraba susurraba tu nombre hasta quedarme dormido en ese apestoso colchón y al día siguiente tenía que levantarme y seguir adelante, era deprimente despertar y no encontrarte nunca ahí** \- guarde silencio apreté mis parpados tratándome de darme valor, era necesario para cerrar ese capítulo- **fue un mes Castiel, un mes que viví en la miseria, sé que me lo busque y tal vez me lo merecía por arrogante** \- guarde silencio, era necesario que supiera de nuestro bebe y su destino- **¿sabes que hacía que siguiera adelante? ¿qué me levantara y continuara luchando?** \- lo vi negar despacio escuchándome, era ahora o nunca de hablar con la verdad- **estaba embarazado de ti** \- guarde silencio viendo su reacción, tenía los ojos como platos y la boca abierta como queriendo decir algo, luego la cerro, sin emitir sonido, sonreí con amargura- **el dormir poco, comer menos y los trabajos forzados, pasaron factura y yo lo perdí** \- termine diciendo en un susurro, desvié la mirada, elevándola hasta posar mi atención en las hojas ocre del árbol, después mire al frente donde no estaba él, donde podía mirar la luna.

\- **Cuando desperté en el hospital después de haber sufrido el aborto, realmente me sentí tan solo, tan terriblemente indefenso, llore hasta quedarme sin lágrimas, espere mi alta desganado, sin fuerzas para seguir luchado, fue cuando decidí que debía terminar por completo con mi sufrimiento, ya no tenía fuerzas, ni determinación, y mucho menos razones para continuar, salí del hospital con el coraje suficiente para saltar a las vías del tren, me arrastre hasta la estación, y antes de que pudiera brincar, me desmaye y fue cuando conocí a Benny, mi Benny** \- sentía la boca seca, pero una sonrisa apareció, en cuanto recordé lo que le había dicho esa primera vez que nos vimos- **él poco a poco se volvió importante para mí, se quedó conmigo cuando nadie más lo hizo, él fue mi apoyo, mi salvavidas, me dio un techo, alimento, me ayudo a continuar estudiando, nunca me pidió nada a cambio, cuando lo vi bien supe que él estaba igual de roto que yo, así que ambos nos apoyamos para seguir adelante, se volvió importante e irremplazable, al principio llorábamos juntos nuestra perdida, después el me consolaba mientras en las noches gritaba tu nombre dentro de mis pesadillas o mientras clamaba por mi bebe, él se quedó a mi lado sin motivos y sin exigirme nada a cambio, hizo que las pesadillas desaparecieran, y cuando las pesadillas desaparecieron él ya estaba muy dentro de mi corazón, él ya era parte de mí, él logro que siguiera adelante, que continuara, el logro pegar mi alma de nuevo, reconstruirme para parecer más humano** \- guarde silencio sentí el aire fresco, las hojas secas moverse y provocar ese característico sonido.

\- **Creo que pedirte que me perdones ahora carece de sentido, pero debes saber que yo aún te amo, yo aún estoy dispuesto a…** \- lo interrumpí.

\- **jaja** \- una risa amarga salió de mi garganta- **¿Dispuesto a que Cas? por favor, han pasado 6 años, seis jodidos años, sabias donde encontrarme y ni una sola vez te vi por ahí, y ahora ¿Qué quieres?, entiendo que en el pasado querías una familia, familia que evidentemente no formarías conmigo** \- me sentía furioso, pero trate de controlarme, el no mirarlo hacia que me controlara.

\- **Dean yo… si tu…tan solo…** -

\- **Tan solo ¿Qué?** \- lo miré intensamente tratando de guardar la compostura- **si te hubiera dicho lo de nuestro bebe ¿Qué hubieras hecho?** \- vi su rostro afligido, compungido.

\- **Me hubiera ido contigo** \- vi decisión y no pude evitar reírme de nuevo

\- **Jajaja Cas, esa es precisamente la razón por lo que no te dije, tenía que asegurarme que me querías a mí, que me querías por lo que era, sin importar nada, que harías todo por mí y me amarías por lo que podía darte, no quería que sintieras que te obligaba, pero me dejaste marchar así sin luchar, sin explicaciones** \- me calle súbitamente dándome cuenta que estaba casi gritando- **recuerdas lo que siempre me decías, aun puedo recordar todas esas promesas vacías, recuerdo cada una de tus palabras diciéndome siempre _te amo_ , para ti solo eran palabras, puedo recordar cuando me hacías el amor ponías mis manos en tu corazón y me decías que nuestras almas estaban unidas, conectadas, que éramos almas gemelas, destinados a estar siempre juntos, y joder que así lo creí, conocerte pensaba que era lo mejor que me había pasado, me deslumbraste…yo siempre pensé que eras mi ángel**\- me levante del columpio para mirarlo, para descubrir que ya no era nunca más esa imagen tan idealizada que tenia de él- **luego comprendí, entendí que tu no eras el problema, el problema era solo yo, por ver algo que no existía, algo que no podía ser** \- Cas me miro, se acercó hasta mi para besarme, sabía que me besaría, solo me aleje un poco.

\- **Dean aun creo todo lo que te decía, aún estoy seguro de que podemos estar juntos, yo puedo…** \- me dijo sin acercarse más, sin alejarse. Negué con la cabeza.

\- **No Cas lo nuestro ya no puede ser, se terminó en el momento que me dejaste votado, y debo agradecerte, enserio, estoy agradecido contigo de cierto modo, porque cuando estábamos juntos fui feliz, gracias Cas por darme todo lo que me diste, por haberme hecho feliz, ahora todo lo que hicimos juntos lo atesoro para siempre con cariño, sabes que siempre te amé y aun ahora te amo como el recuerdo del primer amor, te agradezco por hacerme crecer con tu abandono, porque así pude conocer un amor maduro, aprendí amar con ropa, a hacer el amor sin tocar a la otra persona, Benny fue mi primera vez en muchas cosas, me enseñó a amar de nuevo a perdonarte… a perdonarme, a ser feliz, lo que siento por él, no es lo mismo que sentía por ti, porque a él no lo idealice, de él no esperaba nada y me dio todo y más, antes creía que era agradecimiento lo que sentía, porque desgraciadamente no sabía lo que en realidad era el amor hasta que el me mostro que el amor es puro, y así se siente cuando estoy con él, por eso en este momento solo puedo ofrecerte mi cariño como amigo, porque el amor que tengo y puedo dar, no es para ti** \- guarde silencio, había sacado todo lo que tenía dentro de mí, lo mire, estaba derrumbado, destrozado, él también tenía que aprender a perdonarse a dejar ir el dolor, me acerque para abrazarlo y reconfortarlo, sabía lo que se sentía cuando la realidad te golpeaba.

\- **Dean** \- susurro mi nombre en mi oído- **gracias por perdonarme** \- negué y me separé de él.

\- **No Cas yo te perdone hace tiempo, debes perdonarte tú, y seguir adelante… Cas a pesar de todo quiero verte feliz** \- le dije con sinceridad, no podía desearle algo más **\- es hora de regresar, aunque Benny no lo diga, ni lo demuestre puedo ver que esta celoso** \- le sonreí, vi tristeza en su rostro, pero sabía que seguiría adelante que sería feliz y pensar eso me tranquilizaba, me despedí de él. Regrese al lado de Benny y me rodeo con sus brazos.

\- **Todo bien Jefe** \- susurro contra mi cuello y un pequeño escalofrió me recorrió.

\- **Perfecto** \- le susurre para después separarnos y besarnos. Esa noche llegamos a casa a hacer el amor con libertad, con lujuria, con desesperación, como si nunca hubiéramos sido tan libres como ahora, por que el pasado nos había liberado por completo. Ahora sabía que la vida podía ser difícil, pero con Benny a mi lado y con el apoyo de mi familia, el mundo podía caerse, pero siempre encontraría la fuerza para levantarme.

Fin


End file.
